Love in Hopeless Place
by yoursoulsmile
Summary: Un lugar destinado a la desesperación. Sin magia, ¿qué iba a ser de ellos? ¿Cómo continuar? Agonizantes preguntas sin respuesta. Pero para después descubrir que existe algo más poderoso que la propia magia, algo que todos habían olvidado.
1. Attraction

**Love in hopeless place**

**Anime: Fairy Tail (Edoras)**

**Rights: Mashima-sensei**

YEAH, POR FIN DESPUÉS DE 3 MESES SIN TOCAR FANFICTION, ACTUALIZO ALGO! Pero no es TSOU… Que me den, verdad? Bueno, la verdad es que no me viene la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo, con lo emocionada que estaba para recrear el pasado de Drew 8( Pero en fin, dejemos eso de lado. Cómo ya anuncié, aquí está el primer capítulo de la serie de one-shots _Love in Hopeless Place_. Básicamente el género es romance (Obvio para alguien como yo, romanticona), y podréis ver situaciones que inculcan a los diferentes personajes de Edoras.

Bueno, me disculpo de nuevo por no actualizar TSOU, prometo hacerlo pronto. ¡Aquí os dejo el capítulo!

* * *

**1. Attraction**

_EdoJellal x EdoErza_

El sol brillaba de nuevo en aquella tranquila ciudad. Ofrecía un agradable calor y una gran fuente de luz para la nueva mañana. La mujer de pelo escarlata se movió en la sencilla cama en la que estaba restando para incorporarse con paciencia. Parpadeó unos instantes para despertar del estado dormido en el que estaba sumida y finalmente se levantó, acercándose hacia la ventana de la estrecha habitación en la que restaba. Y desde allí pudo contemplar la localidad en la que residía, los alegres ciudadanos y el gran entusiasmo con el que vivían día a día.

Edoras.

Había cambiado demasiado durante los últimos meses. Hace tan sólo un año en el que ella estaba al servicio del tirano rey, con el objetivo de eliminar a los Exceed que poseían la soberanía. Era una mujer cruel e insensible en aquellos momentos. Nada le preocupaba más que ser fuerte y conseguir más magia. Y así ser invencible. Todo parecía salir como estaba planeado, pero todo cambió cuándo aquellos magos de otro mundo llegaron. Y pudo conocer a su auténtica doble, aunque solo fuera en el exterior. Porque en el interior, eran completamente diferentes. Y Erza Knightwalker sabía que su destino era perder contra Erza Scarlet. Sin duda la persona más fuerte y poderosa que había conocido jamás. Sentía cierta melancolía al recordar a su antigua enemiga, y en algunas ocasiones deseaba volver a verla de nuevo. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Los gritos de un hombre de la calle la desvelaron de tales pensamientos y empezó a vestirse con ropa cómoda aun dejar poco para la imaginación. Realmente no era su intención mostrar su envidiable cuerpo vistiendo un simple top y unos pantalones cortos, pero al usar ese estilo infinitas veces le resultaba todo lo demás incómodo. No tardó muchos minutos hasta que bajó a la calle, su ahora largo pelo recogido en una alta cola, saliendo de la pequeña casa que pagaba mensualmente con lo que cobraba por su duro trabajo. Fue saludada por algunos de sus vecinos amistosamente, a lo que ella respondía con una suave sonrisa.

No sólo la ciudad había cambiado. También ella.

Se encaminó por la larga calle a medio construir hasta llegar a una estructura aún sin edificar, en la que ya algunos obreros empezaban a elevar vigas de madera. Los trabajadores saludaron a la joven sonrientes, y ella les correspondió encaminándose hacia ellos y empezar su ardua labor reconstruyendo la ciudad después de la gran guerra.

Y así pasaban los días para la antigua espadachina. Desde que la magia había desaparecido de su mundo, la vida de cada ciudadano había cambiado drásticamente. Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse a no usarla para hacer fuego u otros básicos procedimientos. Muchos odiaban la idea de no poseer magia y se opusieron a seguir las órdenes del nuevo rey. Pero aun así, la mayoría de las habitantes decidieron trabajar duro para habituarse a su nueva vida. Y así lo hacía Erza. Después de ser ordenada a ayudar a reconstruir la localidad para compensar sus antiguas acciones, a lo que ella al principio se resignó tercamente, finalmente acabó acostumbrándose a la vida de una simple pueblerina. No estaba tan llena de acción, ni tampoco de emoción, pero aun así la atesoraba. Y de algún modo podía entender ahora lo que le decía su contraparte. Le gustaba ver los sonrientes rostros de los ciudadanos agradeciéndole su excelente tarea, y sobretodo le agradaba el hecho de poder ayudar a los demás. Y supo que la vida que llevaba ahora era mucho mejor de la que tuvo anteriormente.

-¡El rey! ¡El rey está aquí!- Chilló un niño, provocando una gran excitación entre todos los ciudadanos, que dejaron de hacer sus tareas para colocarse en ambas partes de la calle.

Erza suspiró mientras los imitaba y se situaba en una de las filas de gran longitud que llegaba más allá de la vista. Pudo divisar a lo lejos unos guardias con su respectivo uniforme y armas, y escuchó los vítores de los habitantes aclamando a su líder. Para ellos, el rey era su salvador, aquel que había conseguido la estabilidad de nuevo en un mundo que parecía perdido en la oscuridad. Era lógico que lo admiraran. Pero no era sólo eso. Él había conseguido ganarse los corazones de cada uno de los habitantes de Edoras día a día, demostrando ser un líder capaz y magnánimo. Y Knightwalker no pensaba lo contrario. Finalmente el muchacho de pelo azul llegó hasta la zona dónde ella se situaba y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Algo se estremeció en el interior de la atractiva mujer. Como una descarga eléctrica. No desvió su vista debido a su vigente orgullo, y él detuvo su andar. Pero aunque quisiera evitar ese contacto visual, algo le impedía quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos. Todos los gritos cesaron de repente, sorprendidos que el rey Jellal hubiera detenido su marcha diaria. Y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la ex-maga y al monarca. Erza notaba los ojos de los ciudadanos en ella, y no le gustó demasiado ser observada atentamente. Jellal finalmente se acercó a ella con paciencia, y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se tensó completamente, extrañada que sintiera nerviosismo.

-Erza Knightwalker. Me gustaría que dentro de dos horas te encaminaras hacia el castillo.- Dijo con su masculina voz, sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad.

Algunas personas ahogaron un grito, estupefactos ante aquella invitación. La pelirroja parpadeó un poco confundida, pero asintió firmemente. El rey volvió a sonreír y en pocos segundos empezó a alejarse de la mujer. Los vítores volvieron a escucharse, aunque nada llegaba ya a los oídos de la joven. Sólo podía sentir esa descarga eléctrica a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, provocándole ciertas cosquillas en los dedos de los pies. Y cuándo supo que el joven rey ya se había marchado, una vacía sensación llenó su pecho.

Desconocer lo que le ocurría malhumoraba profundamente a Erza.

...

Una onda de recuerdos llegó en cuánto se plantó delante de la puerta del imponente castillo. Era bastante diferente al anterior. El aura tétrico y triste había sido remplazada por uno imponente y bello. Pero aun así, los momentos que pasó allí no podían borrarse de su mente. Demasiados años viviendo en aquella realidad. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para volver a desvelar sus luceros oscuros y entrar en el vasto lugar. Unos guardas la recibieron con firmeza, preguntando su identidad.

Aquella orden molestó ligeramente a la mujer, que aún haber estado un año viviendo en la ciudad, seguía con su orgullo como espadachina y superior a todos aquellos guardas tanto en fuerza como en actitud. Sin decir nada más guiaron a la joven a través de los larguísimos pasillos del castillo, desde dónde podía contemplarse la ciudad entera, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas talladas de madera. El guarda picó en la superfície para abrir ligeramente.

-Knightwalker está aquí, su majestad.-

-Está bien. Permítele pasar sola.-

Erza volvió a sentir aquella descarga al escuchar su grave voz. Apretó los dientes intentando controlar aquella sensación, aunque fue un intento inútil. Las puertas se cerraron detrás suyo y se encontró en una gran cambra decorada con simplicidad. Pudo ver una cama y varios armarios, además de un espejo. Se sorprendió al percatarse que realmente estaba en el dormitorio del rey. Tal íntimo lugar no era bastante común para enseñar a una prácticamente desconocida. Y allí, sentado en una butaca no muy lejana, estaba él. Vestido con una capa grisácea y otras ropas reales que permitían ver sus musculosos brazos. Y su pelo azul, que llegaba a rozar sus párpados, ligeramente despeinado. La mujer lo contempló inconscientemente, sin poder evitar fijarse en su gran atractivo. Volvió a la realidad con un parpadeo y apoyó su rodilla derecha en el suelo, agachando su cabeza y mostrando su formalidad ante el rey. Pudo sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro aún no poder verlo. Escuchó como él se levantaba y se acercaba hasta ella, provocando que sus músculos se tensaran de la misma manera que horas antes.

-No es necesaria tal formalidad. Sólo te he llamado para comentarte un aspecto.- Dijo con una suave voz, y ella volvió a incorporarse.

Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo tan cerca suyo. Y se perdió en sus oscuros ojos. Y de alguna manera notó que él hacía lo mismo.

El silencio duró unos segundos hasta que el monarca rompió la comunicación visual y dio su espalda para volver a aproximarse hacia la butaca, secundada por otra. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que también tomara asiento. Sin decir palabra alguna se sentó y evitó de nuevo mirar al rostro del apuesto rey.

-¿Puedo preguntar el aspecto del que quiere hablarme, su majestad?- Preguntó con una limpieza inusual en una persona como ella. Pero no podía sentir cierto respeto hacia aquel hombre, y otra sensación que de momento no quería nombrar.

Él volvió a sonreír y la miró de nuevo a los ojos, acción que provocó el corazón de Erza un vuelco. Y se sintió extremamente incómoda.

-Este año lo has hecho muy bien. Te he estado observando.- Al escuchar tal afirmación la mujer notó cierto calor en su cuerpo. -No pensé que el castigo que te impuse te gustaría. Pero me alegra que finalmente fuera así. Así que, pasado un año, creo que es tiempo que retomes tu posición. Me gustaría contar con tus habilidades con la espada, Erza.-

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de aquel hombre provocaba estremecimiento en la chica de pelo escarlata. Pero eran demasiado agradables.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas mi oferta y vuelves a ser guardia del castillo?-

La mujer se alegró profundamente al percatarse que podía volver a usar una espada. Aún no desagradarle la vida que llevaba ahora, añoraba la sensación de poder con aquel utensilio, y sentía que había perdido la forma.

-Será un placer, su majestad. Aunque debería entrenarme un poco.- Admitió con cierta incomodidad.

Él rió suavemente, y le dedicó seguidamente una sonrisa. Erza empezaba a sentir cierto mareo con tantas sensaciones en su interior.

-Por supuesto. Y me gustaría que, a partir de ahora, no te refieras a mí con mi título. Llámame simplemente Jellal.-

Los ojos de la mujer se ampliaron pasmados. No conocía a nadie que se refiriera al rey por su nombre, ni siquiera guardias que llevaban tiempo a su servicio. Entonces, ¿por qué ella, con quién tan sólo había hablado una sola vez?

-Pero, su ma-Jellal, ¿cómo es que usa tanta confianza hacia mí? Quiero decir, recuerde que hace poco yo era una enemiga, y ahora estaba compensando mis acciones. No lo entiendo.-

Se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho tales palabras dirigidas hacia el monarca. Demasiado íntimas. Y aun así, no lo notaba realmente extraño.

Silencio. Jellal bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de mármol, y Knightwalker temó causarle incomodidad. Finalmente volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella con determinación.

-Yo... No sé como explicarlo. Puede sonar estrambótico, pero cada vez que te veo siento... Cierta atracción. Como si te conociera desde siempre. Y no puedo evitar querer ser cercano a ti, descubrir que es lo que siento. Siempre me recorre una sensación parecida a una...-

-¿Descarga eléctrica?- Finalizó ella, sorprendida de entender perfectamente a lo que él se refería. Y la misma impresión causó en él.

Se intercambiaron una mirada. Pero esta vez era diferente. Sentían una fuerza que los quería acercarlos, unirlos. Y Erza no quería ignorar aquella fuerza. Porque cada vez que observaba al joven rey no podía evitar resaltar su agraciado atractivo, y lo mucho que deseaba saber como se sentía al tocar su piel y sus músculos. Y fue así como ambos se incorporaron de sus respectivos asientos, casi miméticamente, y sin desviar sus miradas. La distancia que los separaba se acortaba por los pasos de ambos. Y ahora solo quedaban centímetros. La mujer de pelo escarlata podía ya notar su cálido aliento rozar su rostro con suavidad.

Y supo que ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Notó como él la rodeaba por la espalda, y ella apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de éste, rodeando su cuello. Y en pocos segundos, sus labios se sellaron. La descarga eléctrica que ambos sentían con sólo mirarse aumentó de fuerza increíblemente, provocando una gran éxtasis en ambos jóvenes. Cómo si finalmente hubieran encontrado sentido a todo lo que les concernía. Knightwalker acercó sus manos al cabello de Jellal, acariciándolos, y el apretó su abrazo, atrayéndola hacia él. Sus labios se movían con sintonía, como si hubieran sido moldeados para que únicamente ellos pudieran besarse. Erza no podía describir la gran sensación que notaba actualmente, que provocaba que la sensación de una lucha con su espada favorita fuera una memez. Ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de éste, que la recibió gustoso y respondió a tal gesto. Finalmente se separaron debido a la falta de aire, jadeando.

Pero antes de decir palabra alguna, el joven rey cogió a la muchacha en sus brazos, llevándola hasta la amplia cama en la que él restaba normalmente. La dejó allí con cierta brutalidad, aunque también con cuidado. Y en un parpadeo él ya volvía a besarla con pasión, restando encima de ella con los brazos estirados. La mujer volvió a acariciar su suave cabello, demasiado agradable al tacto. Seguidamente se aproximó a la capa que desabrochó de sus hombros por pura inercia. Y sus manos bajaron hasta su pecho mientras él lamía sus labios con lujuria. Se separaron para que él pudiera sacarse la fastidiosa ropa real y dejar su torso descubierto. Erza no pudo evitar fascinarse por los músculos y la gran figura que poseía el monarca, y esbozó una media sonrisa al saber que aquel hombre también la deseaba. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, pero segundos después, Jellal se separó de ésta para realizar un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, dónde esta vez usó la lengua para tocarlo. La joven sintió como se estremecía del placer ante tal contacto, y atrajo a Jellal hacia sí, pidiendo más. Notó como él sonreía encima de su piel, y siguió deleitando a la mujer. Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás. No era de esas en las que dejaba que uno le hiciera todo.

Así que en cuánto él se separó de nuevo, la mujer obligó que se sentaran en la cama, abrazando ella la cintura de éste con sus largas y suaves piernas. Jellal no emitió queja alguna, al contrario, rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de la espadachina. Y Erza empezó a lamer el cuello del joven, oliendo su aroma que le provocaba una atracción aún mayor. La mujer sentía también el placer de éste y no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa. Segundos después sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, dejándose controlar solamente por la pasión. Fue entonces cuándo Knightwalker notó la mano del monarca apoyada en uno de sus grandes senos, acariciándolo y amasándolo. Ella sintió una sensación nueva, aún más cargada de placer que las anteriores. Y él, al deducir su agrado, siguió acariciándolo con ternura que fue tornándose en una pasión febril. Y justo cuándo él iba a deshacerse de la prenda que ocultaba parte de sus pechos, Erza abrió sus ojos de par en par y lo apartó de ella.

Él lució sorprendido y la mujer no pudo evitar avergonzarse por tal acción. Había sido puro instinto protegerse de mostrar esa íntima parte. Pero Jellal no se molestó en absoluto. Al parecer sentía cierta vergüenza.

-Ah, mierda... Erza, lo siento... No era dueño de mis acciones.- Dijo completamente avergonzado, desviando su mirada.

Pero la mujer sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a aproximarse hacia él con una lasciva mirada.

-No importa. Sólo que ahora... No siento estar preparada. Pero, podemos seguir como antes.-

El muchacho de pelo azul no dudó un segundo más y volvió a devorar la boca de ella con suma pasión, provocando que ambos cayeran de nuevo en la mullida cama. La excitación que sentían poco a poco fue debilitándose, hasta que finalmente intercambiaron unos suaves besos para restar estirados. Nadie mencionó palabra alguna. No sentían que hubieran hecho mal, al contrario, pero era ciertamente incómodo que dos personas, habiendo hablado tan sólo tres veces como máximo, hubieran inspeccionado tan exhaustivamente la boca del otro.

-No entiendo por qué me siento tan atraído hacia ti. No dudo que seas bella y hermosa, pero... Simplemente es una sensación nueva para mí.-

Erza contempló al joven de pelo azul, el cuál parecía cohibido ante esas palabras. Ella lo entendía perfectamente, pero no sentía que ese acto de pasión fuera un error. Por primera vez desde que nació sintió que pertenecía a un lugar seguro y protector. Y ese lugar solo podía ser entre los brazos del monarca.

El silencio reinó entre ambos durante varios minutos. La mujer de pelo escarlata sentía como el fuego que antes quemaba su piel se desvanecía por momentos, siendo sustituido por el frío vacío. Y jamás había odiado tanto su situación actual.

Finalmente la mujer suspiró, sin querer seguir con aquella deprimente sensación en el pecho. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez, y notó los oscuros ojos de Jellal observando, sorprendido de sus acciones. Sin intercambiar otra palabra, giró sobre sus talones con firmeza para dirigirle la espalda al rey y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Debía irse de allí rápidamente, antes de que aquellas sensaciones aumentaran de dolor. Pero de repente su mano diestra, rugosa y callosa por su actual trabajo, fue cogida por la de él con cierta fuerza. Ella se vio obligada a mirarlo, y se sorprendió al descubrir una expresión apenada, con algo de sufrimiento. Y una mirada de ruego.

-No te vayas. Por favor.- Suplicó el monarca con su característica suavidad.

Pudo volver a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de volver a besar aquellos sabrosos labios. Sacudió su mano con rudeza para zafarse de tal agarre, transmitiendo así su rechazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ninguno de nosotros nos conocemos realmente, y no logramos entender nuestras acciones. ¿Qué puede salir bien?- Aquellas palabras salieron con un tono molesto y grave, además doloroso. –Y no me gusta pensar que estoy besando a aquel que me arrebató la espada y me obligó a construir.-

Tal era su furia que ni se percató del hecho que acababa de tutear al rey de Edoras. Segundos después sintió cierto arrepentimiento al pronunciar tales palabras, pero no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Esperó impaciente a la respuesta del hombre de pelo azul, que restaba su mirada en el elegante suelo, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla a los ojos.

Erza notó como su irritación y dolor incrementaba por momentos. Así que, con un molesto resoplido, se alejó de él encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. Notó como si una parte de ella no la acompañaba, sino que simplemente se quedaba atrás. Justo al lado del joven que observaba como la mujer se marchaba por momentos. La ex-enemiga apoyó su mano en la superficie de madera de la puerta, y vaciló.

-Creo que sé el porqué de todo esto.- Dijo Jellal con su siempre masculina voz, provocando que la Knightwalker diera la vuelta y se encararan de nuevo. Y otra vez ese cruce de miradas que encendía cada rincón de su ser.

Ella no contestó durante unos segundos, desarrollándose una lucha interior en la que se enfrentaban el hecho de ignorarlo o prestarle atención. Y la curiosidad acabó por vencerla. Aunque también participó la gran atracción que le era imposible obviar.

-Inculca a nuestras contrapartes de Earthland. Ya sabes, Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandes. Ellos dos tuvieron un pasado unido y duro, y sus corazones contienen una gran tristeza al recordarlo. Pero parece que recientemente… se han encontrado. Y creo que esa unión ha llegado a filtrarse en nuestros seres de una manera… mágica.- Suspiró profundamente después de la explicación.

Erza sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de su anterior enemiga siendo mencionado. Prestó suma atención a las palabras del monarca, con una ligera emoción por saber un poco más de la mejor espadachina que había conocido en su vida.

Jellal volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella, manteniéndolos en esa posición, expectante por su respuesta. Y tras unos segundos, la joven apretó sus dientes y juntó sus cejas, frunciendo.

-¿Piensas que voy a creerme eso? No seas ridículo.- Contestó con total dureza, y la intención de ahuyentarlo de una vez. Aquel juego empezaba a agotarla.

Aun así, él tan sólo suspiró. Como rey que era, ahora mismo podía mandarla a la guillotina por tal falta de respeto.

Pero quién pensara que él haría eso, significaría que no conocía al monarca de Edoras.

Erza escuchó los talones de sus zapatos picar el suelo mientras se acercaba hasta ella por momentos. Y ella retrocedió. Jamás en su vida había retrocedido ante alguien, ni siquiera en una batalla, pero inconscientemente sus pies habían dado un paso atrás. Y tan sólo para que su espalda chocara contra la puerta de roble, impidiendo cualquier otro movimiento. Alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Jellal a pocos centímetros del suyo, observándola intensamente y con ceño fruncido. Su codo zurdo impactó contra la madera, y su brazo diestro restó estirado al costado de la mujer. Acorralándola.

Ambos sabían que si ella quisiera, podría hacer una hábil finta en cuestión de segundos. Curiosamente, también sabían que no lo haría ahora.

Los dos se miraron. Pero la expresión que ahora poseía el monarca era diferente a cualquiera que había visto hoy. Jamás podía imaginarse sus facciones tan tensas y serias.

-No me importa que me creas o no.- Dijo gravemente y con tono cortante. –Sólo quiero saber si pretendes seguir. Si vas a continuar hacia adelante o vas a huir. Si vas a querer intentarlo.- Al ver que la joven no respondía, Jellal continuó hablando con susurros, acercando aún más sus labios a los de ella. –Realmente no me importa cuáles hayan sido las circunstancias, o que tan sólo hayamos hablado dos o tres veces. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo. Ya sea por atracción o cualquier otra cosa. De lo único que estoy seguro es que ahora te necesito más que nunca. Y no quiero que nos separemos.-

Erza restó completamente paralizada, y hasta olvidó como respirar. Tan sólo podía dejarse cautivar por las palabras de Jellal. Tan dulces, tan gentiles, tan nobles… Tan él. Pero aun así, la voz no salía de su garganta, y empezó a moverse con un poco de nerviosismo, abriendo y cerrando su boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Knightwalker, ¿nerviosa? Era algo que cualquiera habría pagado para verlo. Incluso para aquellas sonrojadas mejillas que ahora ella poseía. Las comisuras de los labios del rey se elevaron formando una gran sonrisa al contemplarla.

-No pienses en el futuro. Cualquier inseguridad que tengas, me encargaré de eliminarla. Prometo que todo saldrá bien, Erza. Lo juro.-

Y sin dejar que ella respondiera, sus bocas volvieron a unirse de nuevo en un apasionado beso, al que ella pocos segundos después respondió con la misma euforia. Volver a tocar la lengua de Jellal provocó de nuevo un escalofrío de placer en la espadachina, que colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella. Como respuesta, el monarca colocó sus manos en los muslos de la mujer para elevarla y sostenerla en el aire, provocando que el beso se rompiera y ambos se observaran con deseo a los ojos.

-¿Estarás conmigo?- Preguntó Jellal con una pequeña y alegre sonrisa.

Erza esbozó una media sonrisa, y contestó con otro beso en los labios de él, enredando sus dedos en su azulado cabello.

Al cuerno con todo. Estaba dónde quería estar. Tal y como había dicho, Jellal podía acabar con cualquier inseguridad que la dominara, y remplazarla con besos y caricias. Ahora, sabía que no podría seguir viviendo sin notar su piel contra la suya propia.

Podía ser simple atracción. Pero ambos sabían que, en el futuro, aquello florecería. Por quiénes realmente eran.

* * *

Aaasdasdasdasdasdasd EDOJERZA! Adoro con todo mi corazón a Jerza, y NECESITABA hacer a estos dos primero. Este es mi primer fic con algo más que besitos y caricias… No sé cómo habrá quedado, porque yo en esto mucha experiencia no tengo!

Sinceramente, me ha gustado como ha quedado en total. Al principio dudaba de cómo expresar las inseguridades de Knightwalker, y la explicación de por qué sentían esa atracción (Que es una patillada total) Por cierto, si alguien quiere saber al momento al que se refiere Jellal, es el beso que ambos comparten en el manga *w* (Fangirl mode ON) También creo que Erza me ha quedado un poco OOC, sin ser tan brava y violenta cómo lo es en la serie.

¡Bueno, lo único que necesito son vuestras opiniones! ¿Os ha gustado o lo habéis odiado? ¡Acepto cualquier crítica y/o felicitaciones!

Inspiración: **We found love,**_ Alex Goot _; **A Twist In My Story, **_Seconhand Serenade _; **All About Us, **_He Is We_

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Jealously

**Love in Hopeless place**

Yay! Otro capítulo tan prontito~ ¡Soy feliz! Bueno, espero que el anterior os gustara, ¡y que lo mismo suceda con este! Esta vez la pareja es EdoNatsu y EdoLucy asdasddads, los adoro!

¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto cómo lo he hecho yo escribiendo! ^^

* * *

**2. Jealously**

EdoNatsu X EdoLucy

-¡Agh! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-

Los miembros giraron sus cabezas al escuchar las puertas abrirse de manera bruta y repentina, causando un gran estruendo. Por el sonido provocado, todos sabían quién era el causante de ello.

La chica rubia entró en la gran sala golpeando el suelo cada vez que lo pisaba con sus botas militares, sus dientes apretados y un ceño profundamente fruncido. Los demás intentaron evitar contactos visuales con la joven, sabedores de las consecuencias que podía tener el simple hecho de mirar a Lucy Ashley en su humor actual.

La joven finalmente se sentó en uno de los taburetes del bar, apoyando su codo en la madera de la barra bajo la dulce mirada de una cierta chica de pelo blanco.

-Vaya, Lucy, no te veo de muy buen humor hoy.- Dijo la amable Mirajane, una de las únicas con la suficiente valentía de mantener una conversación con la rubia en aquel estado.

La otra era Levy.

La camarera no tardó en posar un burbujeante refresco cerca de la mujer, invitándola a la bebida. La rubia lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, vaciló un poco, pero finalmente desistió y de un solo trago se la acabó. De alguna manera, aquello consiguió calmarla ligeramente.

-¡Es esa Knightwalker!- Protestó segundos después con voz en grito. -¡Tan sólo un año pagando por sus crímenes y ya vuelven a alistarla en la guardia real! ¡¿Es que acaso no estuvo ella y los demás asesinando a todos los magos de los gremios durante décadas?! ¡¿Es que eso no cuenta para nada?!-

El silencio inundó la sala completamente, sin poder escucharse ni siquiera la respiración de los miembros. Nadie sabía qué decir ante la aplastante verdad que contenían aquellas palabras. Tampoco pretendían protestar por ello ante el castillo en plena recuperación después de la gran crisis. De nuevo, Mirajane fue la única a atreverse a hablar.

-Debes confiar más en el rey. Seguro que la decisión que ha tomado es la más correcta. Al fin y al cabo, estuvo con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Él sabe qué hacer.-

Aquella frase devolvió el entusiasmo característico de Fairy Tail. Todos y cada uno de los miembros sonrieron al ser mencionada la palabra "ellos", sabiendo exactamente a qué se referían. Incluso en la furiosa Lucy se pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-Murmuró, dejando escapar un suspiro contento. Aunque segundos después se volvió a levantar rápidamente del taburete animada. -¡Aún así, mi mal humor no pasa tan rápido! ¿Dónde está Natsu? Necesito desahogarme.- Después de decir aquello sus dedos crujieron al ser apretados, y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro, sustituyendo la inofensiva anterior.

-No está aquí. Creo que se fue a continuar trabajando en su vehículo.- Contestó la peliblanca, fregando ya el vaso utilizado antes por la joven.

Ella chasqueó la lengua pero se aproximó a la puerta del lugar, dispuesta a salir.

-En ese caso, ¡voy a ir a buscarlo!-

En cuánto la puerta se cerró de un ruidoso golpe, todos los miembros enviaron sus plegarias para que Natsu volviera entero al gremio.

…

La rubia ahora con pelo más largo caminaba por las animadas calles de Edoras, observando con cierto entusiasmo a su alrededor. No había estado muchas veces en la ciudad antes de instalar allí Fairy Tail, y cada día que paseaba entre los diferentes habitantes y edificios, no podía evitar que le gustara aún más. Veía como día a día el lugar volvía a reconstruirse, adquiriendo más aspecto y color. Cómo si fuera un cuadro a medio pintar. Aquello la contentaba. Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía uno de los límites de la ciudad, al poder ya desvelarse bien el desierto que envolvía todo Edoras.

Pasó por debajo de un gran arco que indicaba la salida de la ciudad, y bajo de sus pies apareció arena en lugar de baldosas. Caminó unos metros más, apresurando su paso, y apareció de nuevo aquella sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Usar sus llaves de lucha en Natsu era, sin lugar a duda, su actividad favorita. Cerca suyo ya escuchaba el sonido de las herramientas trabajar y chocar, además de alguien tarareando una desconocida canción para ella. Y delante apareció un taller.

Bueno, al menos era un intento de ello. Consistía en un refugio hecho completamente de madera y hierro, con techo y una gran puerta que se abría hacia arriba mediante un simple botón. Una innovación hecha por la mismísima Levy McGarden. Había sido decisión de Natsu colocarlo fuera de la ciudad, con la intención de tener completa tranquilidad para arreglar su coche.

Y es que des de que la magia desapareció en aquel mundo, la única ambición del muchacho había sido destruida. ¿Cómo iba a conducir su coche sin magia? Para él un mundo sin aquel vehículo, sin la sensación de velocidad, era devastador. Aun así, Lucy le insistió en no rendirse, y en unos meses, encontraron una nueva fuente de energía. Fue durante unas excavaciones por parte de los mineros, en busca de nuevos materiales de construcción. Y de repente, con una sola picada, un líquido negro salió de la tierra con una olor peculiar.

Gasolina, así la llamaron. Y parecía funcionar bien en las diferentes máquinas que Levy construía. Así que durante los últimos meses Natsu pasaba prácticamente cada día en aquel taller, construyendo un nuevo motor para aquel combustible, con la esperanza viva de poder volver a conducir. .

La rubia se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar, dispuesta a asustarlo maliciosamente. Ya podía ver sus pantalones con llamas naranjas debajo del coche, y él parecía no percatarse de nada al seguir cantando. Finalmente, Lucy cogió de los tobillos del muchacho y lo sacó de un tirón, riendo ruidosamente al escuchar el aterrorizado grito de su mejor amigo.

-En serio, ¡eres tan asustadizo!- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa, para seguidamente posar su cuerpo boca arriba en sus hombros, y estirar de sus brazos y piernas. -¡Rompedor de huesos!- Chilló, y se escuchó un no muy bueno crujido en la espalda del pobre conductor.

Él contuvo un grito al notar el dolor y Lucy lo dejó en el suelo, riendo ruidosamente con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Como usualmente Natsu hacía, se abrazó las rodillas e hundió su cabeza para lloriquear ligeramente. Segundos después alzó su cabeza con unas pequeñas lágrimas salientes en sus oscuros ojos.

-Lucy... Realmente eres cruel...- Se quejó, incorporándose y encaminándose de nuevo hacia su pequeño taller.

La rubia lo siguió aún con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Después de aquello sentía que su mal humor había desaparecido por completo. Le debía una al pelirosado.

Comparado con el acalorado clima del desierto, estar en aquel refugio era placentero. La joven se sentó cerca del muchacho, que volvió a su trabajo. Días así eran habituales para ambos. Llegaba Lucy, llave de lucha, se quedaban toda la tarde en el taller, atardecía, llave de lucha de nuevo y los dos volvían al gremio. No era una rutina que los molestara en absoluto. Secretamente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aunque las maneras de la rubia no eran muy bienvenidas por Natsu.

Ella miró atentamente cómo su amigo trabajaba con suma atención, y en ocasiones pedía a la muchacha que le pasara una herramienta la cuál ni siquiera ella sabía el nombre. Hablaban de todo y de nada, pero siempre se hacía entretenido. Algunas veces se hacía un silencio demasiado largo al estar el pelirosado demasiado concentrado para distraerse, y Lucy no quería insistir más. Podía ser cruel, pero también tenía algo de compasión.

Esa era una de las ocasiones. La muchacha se sentó en modo indio en el suelo, y Natsu no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante lo que pareció horas. Aunque en realidad fueron unos minutos. De repente, tras un último sonido de tuerca roscándose, se detuvo. Lucy, que había estado distraída observando el exterior, miró al pelirosado. Distinguió una sonrisa en aquella cara ligeramente sucia de trabajar con engranajes.

-Lucy, has venido en buen momento.- Dijo él, mientras se apartaba del vehículo para incorporarse.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó ella, sinceramente curiosa.

Él esbozó una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, y alzó sus brazos con entusiasmo.

-¡Porqué ya he acabado!- Gritó animado, admirando su trabajo con confianza, algo poco común en él.

La rubia notó una cálida sensación en su pecho al ver tan feliz a su compañero, y no pudo evitar también sonreír y levantarse en seguida, entusiasmada también por el hecho de que, tras meses de trabajo, el adorado coche de Natsu estuviera ya terminado.

-¡Genial, Natsu!- Contestó ella, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa al muchacho. Una que parecía que ella, una chica bruta, cruel y ruda era incapaz de hacer.

Tal hecho sorprendió al muchacho, que paró de dar saltos alegres para contemplarla unos segundos. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Lucy tragó saliva, y no tardó en fruncir el ceño enfadada.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué miras tanto?!- Gritó, aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente decoradas con un pálido rojo.

Él vaciló, tímido. -Es... Es sólo que... Jamás pensé que podías hacer aquel tipo de sonrisa, Lucy.- Contestó, tímido.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos. Y el sonrojo que antes era leve, ahora se había profundizado para cubrir prácticamente su rostro entero. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, pero la vez no salía. Finalmente optó por usar su fuerza física para expresarse, y envolvió sus delgados brazos en el cuello del muchacho en un intento de ahogarlo.

-¡P-P-P-Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas, idiota!- Chilló sinceramente avergonzada, apretando el agarre que tenía de su cuello.

Finalmente soltó sus brazos, dejando a un Natsu restando en el suelo con la extrema necesidad de aire que respirar. Lucy tocó sus mejillas y se sorprendió al notarlas arder, hecho que la hizo avergonzar aún más. Salió del lugar para tomar un poco el aire, sin valor para volver a mirar el rostro del pelirosado.

Natsu finalmente se incorporó, aún tosiendo, pero entero. Se giró para ver a la muchacha con su habitual vestimenta negra en el exterior, y él se aproximó a ella cuidadosamente. La rubia frunció el ceño al ver que se situaba a su lado, pero lo dejó estar.

-Lo siento si te molestó que dijera eso. Decía también que viniste en buen momento porque ahora quería probarlo. Y esperaba que fueras conmigo.- Dijo, para seguidamente dirigirle de nuevo una sonrisa.

Lucy volvió a notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban, y desvió su vista con ceño fruncido. Pero, siendo sincera consigo misma, le haría demasiada _ilusión _ir en el primer viaje de Natsu en su nuevo vehículo. Así que volvió a mirar al rostro de su amigo para ver en él una expresión expectante.

-Está bien.- Contestó y como respuesta él corrió hasta el coche para entrar en menos de un segundo.

La rubia rió disimuladamente al verlo tan ilusionado, para después subir también en el asiento del copiloto. El interior del coche parecía el mismo que el anterior, aunque habían diferencias en cuánto al arrancado. El pelirosado tragó saliva a la vez que encajaba lo que parecía una llave en una cerradura cerca del volante. Dejó de respirar mientras volvía a acercar su mano y dar un suave giro. El vehículo empezó a temblar para después volver a estabilizarse con un monótono ruido. Natsu dio un largo suspiro seguido de una amplia sonrisa de triunfo. Apoyó su mano zurda en algo parecido a un... ¿Palo con una bola encima? Lucy arqueaba una ceja al observar la técnica con la que su compañero arrancaba el coche. Tras coger con su mano aquel artilugio, lo arrastró hacia adelante y apretó algo que estaba en sus pies.

Y de repente, el coche salió disparado del taller para empezar a correr por la arena del desierto. Lucy sonrió asombrada de ver como el vehículo volvía a funcionar después de un año, y sacó la cabeza por la ventana que ahora podía bajarse. Rió al notar el fuerte aire chocar contra su rostro y levantar su cabello.

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad? Esta sensación de velocidad es sin duda la mejor.- Dijo la voz de Natsu, ahora mucho más grave que la que usualmente tenía.

La rubia volvió a sentarse correctamente en el asiento para ver a la faceta de Natsu que añoraba. Aquella fuerte, confiada que sólo tenía cuándo conducía. Sin duda lo hacía alguien más viril, poderoso y también... atractivo. El color volvió a subir en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. El conductor, que no había apartado su vista del desierto durante todo aquel tiempo, se giró para subir sus gafas y observar curioso a la muchacha.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, confuso.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

-Sólo que extrañaba esa parte tuya. Se hacía raro sin verte conducir.-

Natsu sonrió también, aunque fue más una media sonrisa, de aquellas que sólo hacían los tipos duros.

-Yo también añoraba conducir. Casi se me había olvidado como se sentía.- Después de decir aquello, subió la velocidad para la diversión de Lucy y su propio deleite.

Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio entre ambos, pero estaban demasiado entretenidos para buscar algún tema de conversación. De algún modo, la rubia fue la primera en iniciar una.

-Sabes... Cuándo eres así me recuerdas a él.- Empezó la rubia, un poco tímida.

El pelirosado arqueó una ceja, sin entender lo que ella decía. -¿Él? ¿Quién es él?-

Fue entonces cuándo las mejillas de la joven se volvieron a teñir, aunque no fue causado por el piloto.

-Ya sabes... el otro Natsu. El de Earthland. Era también confiado, fuerte, determinado... Salvó a todo Edoras de la destrucción. Sin él, no sé dónde estaríamos ahora. Parecía imposible que fuera tu contraparte.- Rió al decir eso. -De todas maneras, podría decir lo mismo de la otra Lucy...- Pero entonces el coche se paró de repente de un frenazo. Fue tal la intensidad que la rubia fue empujada hacia adelante y su frente chocó contra el salpicadero. Gruñó y se frotó la zona dolorida, para después fruncir el ceño y apretar su puño amenazador contra el conductor. -¡Se puede saber qué haces, Natsu! ¡¿Quieres sufrir?!- Gritó furiosa, pero fue sorprendida por la intensa mirada del pelirosado. Lucy se apartó de él vacilante. -¿Q-Qué miras tanto?-

Sin embargo, el pelirosado no dejó de apartar su mirada de ella, incomodándola.

-Así que te gusta él, ¿huh?- Contestó Natsu con una voz más ronca de lo habitual. Incluso algo repelente.

Aquel tipo de actitud no le gustaba para nada a la rubia. Seguramente lo castigaría por ello. Pero más importante era protestar por tal afirmación.

-¡Q-Qué demonios inventas! ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!- Gritó ella como respuesta, notando como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza. Era cierto que su corazón había latido algo más rápido por él, pero nada más.

El pelirosado frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

-Por la manera en que lo decías, parecía que no era así.-

Lucy apretó sus dientes con profundo enfado. Ese acto la enfuriaba hasta la médula, y ver a Natsu replicarla así aún más. Creía que le tenía más respeto. Es por eso que las palabras que salían de su boca no provinieran de su mente, y menos de su corazón. Sino de la pura rabia.

-¡Sólo estaba diciendo sus cualidades! ¡Que, por supuesto, son más que las tuyas! ¡No eres más que un chico asustadizo que sólo tiene confianza cuándo conduce su coche!-. No, eso no era lo que pensaba de él. Natsu era dulce, amable, gentil, con un gran corazón. Sí, podía ser asustadizo, pero sabía dar la cara cuándo lo requería. Haría lo que fuera por sus amigos. Y era un magnífico conductor. Además que era el único que podía soportarla lo suficiente. Entonces, ¿por qué continuaba diciendo cosas horribles? -¡Eres-!- La rubia escuchó un chasquido de lengua y no pudo continuar su sarta de insultos. No por qué no supiera qué más decir.

Sino por qué era imposible que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Sus labios habían sido sellados por nada más y nada menos que los propios de Natsu. Los ojos de Lucy habían aumentado unas diez veces de tamaño por el inesperado beso, y no pudo evitar cerrarlos después con fuerza. El pelirosado movió su boca para acariciar con suavidad los rosados labios de la joven, que dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Pero no tardó en protestar con su voz e intentar apartarlo de ella. Aun así, el agarre que con el que la sostenía era fuerte y consistente, algo que parecía imposible para Natsu. La rubia olvidaba muchas veces que él seguía siendo un hombre, y los hombres naturalmente superaban en fuerza a las mujeres. El conductor entonces sacó la lengua para lamer los labios de la joven, que se alarmó y fue finalmente capaz de apartarlo de una sacudida, pudiendo por fin respirar. Aun así, Natsu no desistió. Su boca se aproximó al cuello descubierto de Lucy, que al notar los labios del pelirosado ser posados en su piel reprimió otro gemido, volviendo a usar su fuerza para apartarlo.

-N-Natsu, para...- Suplicó la joven notando como él iba haciendo caminos de besos en su cuello. Lucy jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. -¡PARA!- Chilló de repente, para después abrir la puerta del vehículo y caer los dos en la arena.

La rubia, con el rostro completamente rojo, se incorporó en seguida para realizar unas treinta llaves seguidas en el conductor, que ya empezaba a lloriquear del dolor al volver a su faceta usual. Lucy tiró el cuerpo prácticamente inerte de Natsu en la arena jadeando después del esfuerzo físico.

Si él no estuviera acostumbrado a las técnicas de la rubia, hubiera muerto. Seguro.

Mientras el pelirosado seguía inconsciente, la joven dirigió su mano a sus labios, rozándolos con la yema de sus dedos, y después a su cuello. Cada zona que había sido tocada por la boca de su compañero ardía como el fuego, provocándole un inhumano calor.

Ella admitió que no había sido desagradable. Para nada. Se sorprendió incluso al ver a Natsu tan capacitado, tan seguro... Bueno, estaban dentro del coche de todas maneras. El piloto emitió algunos gruñidos de dolor mientras se incorporaba lentamente. La rubia tuvo que reprimir el deseo de darle un puñetazo al volver a ver su rostro. Él bajó la mirada, con un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas. El silencio entre ambos era incómodo y pesado.

-¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó la muchacha pasados unos segundos, mirándolo con ojos furiosos.

Natsu no respondió al principio, pero finalmente volvió a mirar a la joven con ojos determinados. Espera... ¿Natsu confiado fuera de su coche? Lucy notó como la sangre volvía a subir a su rostro.

-Porqué estaba celoso.- Contestó con simpleza y voz grave, parecida a la que tiene mientras conduce. La rubia parpadeó sorprendida, e incluso arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. -Estaba demasiado celoso al escucharte hablar tan _bien _de él. Sonabas como a una adolescente enamorada. Y no pude evitarlo. No después de escuchar como me comparabas y encima decías que él era _mejor_. ¿Cómo pretendes que reaccione ante ello?-

La joven seguía sin poder creérselo. Su amigo... ¿celoso? ¿Celoso de su contraparte? ¿Por ella? No entendía nada de nada. O era que no quería entenderlo. ¿Quería decir entonces que...?

-Natsu, tú...- Lucy notaba como cada parte de su ser ardía y quemaba. -T-T-T-T-Tú m-m-me q-q-q...- El tartamudeo era irritante y molesto, pero aún así no podía evitarlo ante tal pregunta.

Él suspiró profundamente, molestando a la muchacha.

-¿No es eso evidente, Lucy? No sé si es porque soy un masoquista o algo así... Sólo sé que des de hace ya un tiempo mi corazón latía más rápido cuándo estaba cerca tuyo, y eras a la única que quería a mi lado. Y ahora, cuándo hablabas sobre mi contraparte de esta manera, sentía que mi sangre hervía de furia y...- No pudo terminar al notar las manos de la rubia siendo posadas en su boca, evitando que alguna palabra más saliera de su boca.

-¡¿N-No te da vergüenza decir cosas así?!- Gritó profundamente avergonzada, y el pelirosado rió divertido.

La joven frunció el ceño y empezó a pegar al muchacho con los puños, provocando que el lloriqueara como siempre hacía y rogara piedad. Pero, en un momento de distracción por parte de la chica, Natsu la cogió en sus brazos, elevándola. Una vez más, Lucy se sorprendió de la fuerza que contenía él en realidad.

-Lo que yo quiero preguntar es si _tú_ me quieres a mí.-

La rubia notó de nuevo el sonrojo que ya se había hecho familiar durante las últimas horas. Evitó contestar a la pregunta de todas las maneras posibles, pero ante la insistencia del muchacho, finalmente desistió. Y un suave beso fue posado en los labios de Natsu. Fue rápido y ligero, pero aun así ambos lo notaron.

-¿Te sirve eso de respuesta?- Contestó la joven, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

Él rió feliz a la vez que la atrajo hasta su pecho, abrazándola entre sus brazos. Lucy tuvo que reprimir la creciente sonrisa que amenazaba en ser expuesta, y disfrutó aquel dulce gesto. Segundos después, Natsu se encaminó hacia el vehículo sosteniendo aún a la rubia.

-Bien, deberíamos continuar esta conversación en el coche.- Dijo alegremente, pero fue interrumpido por el puñetazo de la rubia en su mejilla.

Y por las siguientes llaves que se apresuró en hacerle Lucy con furia.

-¡Qué pretendes hacerme en el coche, maldito pervertido! ¡Vete al infierno!- Gritó a la vez que usaba sus puños para rasgar los costados de la cabeza del muchacho.

-P-Pero Lucy, yo sólo quería volver a la ciudad para enseñar a todos el coche...- Sollozó el pelirosado, siendo víctima de nuevo por la violencia de su compañera.

Esperaba que esto cambiara después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Parecía que se equivocaba al creer que Lucy Ashley dejaría de hacer su deporte preferido así como así.

…

-¡Natsu! ¡Dónde demonios estás!- Chilló la rubia dentro del gremio, buscando a su amigo por todos los lugares posibles.

-Elfman, por favor, ayúdame...- Susurró un asustado pelirosado al mediano de los Strauss.

-Lo siento Natsu... Sabes que a mi también me da mucho miedo Lucy...-

La muchacha sonrió al escuchar su voz, y corrió hasta la mesa dónde estaba situado el peliblanco. Cogió del cuello al joven, que empezó a lloriquear mientras era arrastrado hasta la salida del lugar. Todos observaron con compasión a Natsu, aunque nadie tuvo el suficiente valor de hacer algo.

Así eran los días en Fairy Tail.

En cuánto ambos salieron del gremio, el muchacho escondió su rostro tras sus manos en modo de defensa, esperando un duro golpe. Pero nada ocurrió durante los próximos segundos. Él abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a una Lucy mirándolo con las cejar arqueadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces escondiéndote así?- Preguntó ella, observando como cuidadosamente Natsu se incorporaba.

En cuánto estuvo completamente de pie, notó como la muchacha rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, pero no para hacerle alguna llave o un intento de ahogarlo.

Sino para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso.

El pelirrosado observó a la rubia completamente asombrado, que evitaba el contacto visual avergonzada.

-Hacía tiempo des de la última vez...- Murmuró como respuesta, tímida.

El corazón de Natsu dio un vuelco. Podía ser Lucy Ashley, una bruta sin modales y mujer sin piedad... ¿Linda?

Con un ligero sonrojo, el joven acercó sus manos al rostro de la joven, para apoyar una detrás de su cabeza y la otra acariciar su mejilla. La besó gentilmente, correspondiéndola, y explorando el interior de su boca con la lengua. Al separarse la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, puramente feliz.

Puede que algunas cosas sí podían cambiar.

* * *

Aghhhhhhh, no he podido evitar poner un final cursi de los míos 8D *I REGRET NOTHING*

Lucy maldita sea, por qué eres tan bipolar?! Y tan tsundere xD Sinceramente, sé que cuesta de entender cómo Natsu, un chico tan miedoso de ella, ¡se enamore! ¿Masoquismo? O.o ¡Realmente me imagino a ellos dos practicando sado en la cama! Ok no, dejo mis pensamientos pervertidos a un lado. Bueno, espero que en sí la historia sea mínimamente aceptable xD

¡No dudéis en comentar! ¡Me ayudáis a mejor y a ser más feliz! 8D

Inspiración: **We Found Love, **_Alex Goot_ (CANCIÓN OFICIAL) ; **All to Myself, **_Marianas Trench _; **Just The Girl, **_The Click Five_

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
